


[翻译] 彩虹尽头

by AntaresofJuly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry是攻, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, rage turns to aggressive passion, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry在Bivolo的影响下对寒冷队长做了各种坏事这样一个故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 彩虹尽头

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).
  * A translation of [At the End of the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067443) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



Len并不沮丧。在今晚Flash带给他如此刺激愉快的追逐和舞蹈后，他怎么可能感到沮丧。诚然，他输了，被逮住了，并且目前正被Joe West铐上手铐，但要不了多久Captain Cold就会再次出现在街头，准备好了和Scarlet上演另一场精彩绝伦的表演。

他像被期待的那样紧皱眉头，一脸目中无人，时不时抛出几句颇正经的威胁，Flash正帮忙清理现场并向警察们解释情况，在他准备一闪而逝前。但一名新手得到了Bivolo，就在他要把Rainbow Raider押进警车时，专门隔离其超能力用的目镜被碰掉在了地上。

Len同意与这超能者合作的唯一理由是他自己的护目镜可以隔离Bivolo能力的影响--现在被摘走和冷冻枪放在一起了--他对这个人本身毫无好感。不过Bivolo的确知道如何把握机会。

立刻，新手把枪瞄准了West，West发扬骑士精神，一把把Len推到后面，他用警车做两人的掩护，避免开枪回击--开枪的警察是无辜的。Len对关于警察是否能够无辜深表怀疑，但他最近已经开始从Flash的角度出发考虑。Len的工作足够熟练，倒不致于祸及路人--不论是不是警察。

Flash迅速做了一切他能做的，时间自然又破了纪录。年轻的Cisco制造的某种特殊手电筒能抵消Bivolo的能力，闪电侠瞬间就用在了那新手身上。

然后它就那么发生了。当时没有人正对着它，但Len越过West的肩膀看到了过程。就在闪电侠把目镜重新戴回Bivolo的眼睛上时，他自己的眼睛闪了些许红光。

Flash向West走来，West从车后出来，Len紧随其后，闪电侠已经在揉眼睛和轻微甩头。Bivolo的能力需要更久才能影响到The Flash，而不是像其他人那样立即生效，但任何人被他影响超过一次，下一次就会越来越容易。Flash已经开始失去控制了，Len能看得出来。

新手载着Bivilo离开现场，那家伙此刻大概正笑得喘不过气来呢，知道自己成功在不为人知的情况下搞了闪电侠。

“West…”Len尝试。

“闭嘴Cold。Barry，你还好吗？”West压低声音问，以免其他警察听见。

Flash揉了揉脸，不甚在意地冲West点头：“没事，Joe，我只是…”然后他的眼睛移向了Len--并眯了起来。

“警探--”Len再次尝试，但等空气回归肺部以完成求救时，他早已远离了案发现场。

Len吸了口气，强压下晕眩。他目前身处某座陌生的仓库，很可能已经越过了半座城。

他眨了下眼睛，Flash站在他面前，正准备一拳砸向他的脑袋。Len及时躲开，Flash的拳头砸碎了身旁混凝土柱子的一侧。假如那一击用上了足够的速度，Len现在已经没有下巴了。

“Flash！”他叫到，一边后退一边试图尽量不要摔倒。他的手被铐在身前，但仍然被铐着。“Bivolo在影响你！你得--”

“我不用听你的命令！”Flash怒吼。他到来Len面前的速度太快了，把手扔向前方时Len被撞得向后飞跌出去。

落地时的冲击让他无法呼吸，但他立刻开始在地面上后撤以远离Flash。Len不是蠢货。他完全明白Flash能有多危险，假如他不是个英雄的话能造成多大的损害，而他想要杀死一个人有多轻而易举。

“Flash，听着！这不是你！你不想这么做！”

Flash的眼睛因为愤怒而灼烧，带着令人恐惧的决心向Len逼近。Len不够快；他永远也不可能够快。Flash握住他的外套前襟把他从地面上拽了起来，然后把他撞在墙上。Len倒抽了一口气，这回空气彻底从他的肺里被挤了出去。

“你怎么知道我想要什么？”Flash冷笑到。“你背叛了我！你给了我你的保证然后转身就背叛我！紧接着你又策划了一场抢劫，再一次犯罪，然后还期待我会让你好过？”

Len的视线开始模糊。他没有时间想出办法逃出这个困境，没有后援，没有丝毫机会打赢一个缺乏界限的Flash。“Flash…”他听起来可怜极了。他憎恨听起来这么可怜。

Flash把他提起来的方式使他的毛衣蹭了上去，他的外套仍敞开着，冷冻枪太遥远，而后他看到了它：那支可以抵消Bivolo能力的手电筒。Flash之前握着它，把它带过来后随手扔到了一旁，但它就在那里，一步之遥。如果Len能够到…

Flash把他的重量压进Len的身体，提醒他现在他哪儿也去不了。戴着手套的右手滑下去，来到Len腹部裸露的肌肤。“你真让我该死地生气，Snart，每次我看见你时。你那幅自鸣得意的表情，你趾高气扬走来走去的方式，就好像你多么该死地强大又重要，而我只能想着一件事…如果你跪在地上看起来会怎么样*不*得意…”

这取得了Len的注意，视线跳上了Flash的脸。

“有的时候我想象把自己深深埋入你，就那么把那幅得意洋洋的表情从你脸上抹下来。”Flash的嗓音变得沙哑，他的手低低地停在了Len的腰部，但怒火仍在他的眼睛里，威胁仍在。

他的视线变得遥远，呼吸粗重，就好像他此刻正在生动地幻想那个场景--至少Len该死地在想--但当Flash抬眼时，他的愤怒再次燃烧起来。 

他举起拳…

“那就那样对我！”Len叫道，尽全力迫使自己听起来不那么恐惧。“让我跪下…”他补充道，试图从Flash的脸上找到丝毫心软的迹象、一丝兴趣、任何可以阻止Len被揍成一团肉酱的东西。

就算再给他一万年Len也绝不会想到Flash竟对他怀有这种想法。如果是任何其他时候，他肯定会得意地假笑起来，但他十分确定现在不是这样做的好时机。

Flash的拳头放了下来，他的另一只手臂稍微放松让Len贴着墙壁滑下，直到双脚接触到地面。Flash的眼眸里充满疯狂，但热度也在其中，还有欲望，该死，Len从不知道Bivolo的能力还有这种效果。即使没有推力的情况下Flash永远不会付诸实行，但这些想法的确属于他，就像他的愤怒也本就存在。

“那样对待我，”Len再次说，抓住这一刻的缓行。“这是你的城市，我只不过是幸运你大部分时间允许我随意活动。向我显示这是谁的地盘，Flash。让我向你证明我知道谁是老大。这是我自找的。”

“没错…”Flash嘶声道，逼近Len的脸，一把把他的外套攥紧，“…是你自找的。”

“就告诉我怎么脱掉你那漂亮的制服然后--”

房间旋转起来，Len膝盖一阵尖锐的疼痛，然后他发现自己在地板上，他们的位置对调了，Flash靠在墙上而Len就在他告诉Flash把他放在的位置。而Flash在自己锁骨附近找到了拉链，慢慢拉下来。他的面具仍戴着，以另一种方式贴在脖子上，底下什么也没穿。当拉到腰的位置时，他把V字型腰扣推到一旁，继续拉了下去。

他底下*什么*也没穿，Len意识到，在Flash把自己解放出来时，极速者的脸被愤怒的激情点亮。

如果这是挨揍之外的另一个选项，Len得记得在这之后感谢Bivolo。他看着Flash赤裸、脉动的火热舔了舔嘴唇。他凑近了些，被手铐铐住的情况下做不了更多，仅能引导Flash进入他，但这足够了，Flash的皮肤非常热并且闻起来像皮革。

Len向上冲Flash眨着眼睛，接住那小子强烈的瞪视，当他把他吞进嘴里时。Flash一只带着手套的手砸进墙里，留下了一个充满粉末的坑。墙总比Len的脸好。

Len记不起来他最后一次为某人做这种事是什么时候了。他并不善于这类关系，而即使他骄傲于自己的性爱技巧，也不代表他有闲暇常去那么做。他不会否认他在享受，感受另一个人的长度、味道，他可以如此轻易地让对方失控，特别是是Flash在他上方咬牙忍住呻吟时。

他的手指握着Flash的睾丸，专注于自己的工作，制服散发的皮革味令人眩晕。这种危险，Flash会在任意一秒回过神来，或是突然决定再次袭击的念头，加重了肾上腺素带来的兴奋感，让Len迅速和他的对手一起硬了起来。

视觉效果甚至更好--从这个角度向上看着Flash的身体，他的制服从脖颈展开到腹股沟处，炫耀着那些年轻、紧绷的腹肌，光滑、没有毛发的胸口。Len无法拒绝盯着Flash分开双唇喘息的方式，他的眼睛沉重又迷离，即使是当他伸手向下想要抓握Len的头发时。它们太短了，于是他满足于把一只手放在Len的脑后。

时间飞快流过--Len好奇Flash能坚持多久--他感到对方微小的泵动增加了，愈发频繁，直到它如此快，太快了，然后他以一记令人印象深刻的重击击中了Len的喉咙后部，导致他干呕着并且咳了出来。

Flash的手立刻来到他身上，推了一下他的胸口使他向后跌倒在地板上。不用看Len也知道这一来他距离手电只有一臂之遥了，但他不敢冒险伸手、甚或看向它，以免Flash把那看作一个威胁，或者认为Len在寻找武器而更加愤怒。

Len躺在那儿等待着，在Flash压下来时屏住呼吸，面具终于从他脸上拉了下来。他骑跨上Len俯卧的双腿，对自己的赤裸毫不羞愧，抓着派克大衣的边缘一把把Len拉进一个残暴的吻--舌头和牙齿和所有的占有欲。Len在他敢于的范围内尽可能回馈，但他没有蠢到试图占领，夺取控制。这是Flash的游戏，也是Len唯一毫发无损从这里走出去的机会。

Well，他并不介意一点损失。

Flash向下移动了些以便迅速打开Len的裤子。他把它们顺着Len的腿拉下去，连带拳击短裤一起，他的表情里某种凶猛的饥饿让Len忍不住颤抖。Flash抬起头谴责地看着遗留的毛衣和外套。

“你总可以拿掉这手铐。”Len想也没想地说。

Flash拽住他的毛衣前领--

“或者不！”

\--并且从上到下撕成两半。不论是他的毛衣还是外套都无法彻底从手臂上脱下来，但这举动似乎满足了Flash脑子里的某些东西。他伸手向下来到两人中间。他们的位置意味着Flash的分身已经在Len的大腿上滑动，但现在他把两人的阴茎一起握在手里。他停下来并且愤怒地把手套撕掉，再次抓住了他们的阴茎，用手紧紧包裹住，并开始抽动腰胯，手指配合地前后移动。

然后他的手开始加速--快到只有Flash才能达到的速度。

一声呻吟从Len的嗓子里挣脱出来。在此之前他从未有过类似的感受。仰躺在空仓库冰冷的地板上，Flash从上方固定住他，以最美妙的方式骑在他身上，而他仍被手铐铐住，同时陷在被撕裂的衣物的废墟里。这处境似乎永不停止，而Len不知道他还能坚持多久，以及如果他在Flash命令之前就射了出来会不会引来更多惩罚。就在他确定马上要到了时，Flash停了下来。

“翻过去。”

同等的恐惧和兴奋从他身体里流过，Len服从了，翻身趴在地板上。Flash抓握住他胯骨，把他的脸推向地面。Len把被铐住的手垫在下面以免脸颊接触地面。那并不舒服，但奏效--总比吃混凝土好些。

他准备好迎接来自Flash的粗暴，粗暴到足以刺痛、伤害他，但他感到一只湿润、试探的手指，并在被自己的天敌扩张的感受中松了一口气。它坚持但从未导致疼痛；急迫但又小心翼翼到足以从Len口中引出更多呻吟。Flash想要以最棒的方式毁坏他；Len从没有过如此惊人美妙的复仇加诸于其身。

Flash在移动到合适的位置准备入鞘时就没有那么小心了，但截至那时Len已经被扩展得如此充分，即使只有唾液和前液，他全然迎接了那顺滑、迅速的一击到。也许自他上一个情人已经很久，但他知道需求来临时该怎样解决。目前他最喜欢的震动棒正好是红的这事此刻显得无比好笑。

当Flash把他自己埋到根部时，他让呻吟声环绕着他们。第一个后摆美味极了--Len字面意义地看到了星星，并努力摆放好双手以避免手铐咬进皮肤。到了第五击时他已经不在乎了。他呻吟地根本停不下来，而Flash留在他胯部的双手是他所有需要的鼓励。

问题是他的位置阻止他碰到自己，而Flash明显不想帮忙。Len已经快被身后过度敏感的刺激和身前的完全匮乏逼疯了。

当他再也无法承受更多时，他喘息道，“求你…"

“求我…什么？”Flash冲他压低声音。

Len知道他大概会后悔但他必须这样做。“碰我，操…"

有一会儿回答他的只有令人恐惧的寂静。担当Flash握住他时是如此突然，如此彻底地用他的整个手粗鲁地玩弄Len，他叫了出来。

“这就对了…你喜欢这个。”

“Ngnnn…”Len语无伦次地呻吟。他向手电的方向转过头。它在可取得范围内。现在Flash已经分了心，他可以立即抓住它解救自己。

Len几乎要笑出声。他要是现在停止这事那才是见了鬼了。

“这城市是我的，”Flash低声咆哮，“我的，不是你的。你也是我的。”

“操，Flash…”

“说我的名字，”

“Flash，”Len几乎是恸哭道。Flash的手和腰动得太快了，它们在震动。Len无法视物。

“我的名字，”Flash命令，Len一开始没能理解。他已经叫了他的名字了，不是吗？然后他明白了。

“Barry，”他呜咽，然后如此强烈地射了出来他的眼睛感觉到了眼泪。

他几乎塌软了下去，如果不是Flash继续握着他的胯部连续重击的话。那一系列反射的快感很棒，相当棒，太棒了。但它迅速变得太超过。他需要停下，他需要Flash停下，而就在他终于准备开口求饶时，Flash射了。

这还算值，Flash瘫倒在Len的背上时他想，但现在他需要集中精神。他把重量向左边更靠近那支手电筒的方向倾斜，非常轻微，将将足以让Flash决定抽身并从Len身上滚下去时去向右边。Len把手电筒捡了起来。

“现在，Cold…”Flash再次开始威胁，尽管他的呼吸仍不畅。

“你知道什么吗，Flash？”Len说到，当Flash看向他的时候，他对着他的眼睛闪了闪手电。

Flash的脸扭曲、露出白牙，然后他眨了眨眼，面部表情变得空白。Len让手电坠落在地。他累坏了。

“Oh my god”，头脑逐渐清醒，Flash呛住道。

“同意，”Len喘息着说，一个宽阔的微笑开始在他脸上展开，当他闭上眼睛，向后躺在酸涩但仍然令人愉悦的、嗡嗡作响的余韵之中。“不开玩笑，Scarlet，我想这是我经历过最棒的--"

“哦我的老天！”Flash再次说，声音里惊恐的情绪打断了他。“你还好吗？我干了些什么？”

他就在场，但他听起来很担心；Len不得不睁开眼。在他那么做之后，Flash汗水淋漓乱糟糟、没带面具还制服大敞露JJ的样子让Len坏笑起来。

Flash立刻红了脸，把拉链拉了上去，尽管制服上的污迹已经暴露无遗。真可惜，那本来是个不错的风景。

Len的情况也好不到哪儿去。上衣被撕成两半，裤子缠在脚腕上，倒不是说他现在能对此作些什么。

Flash猛地站起来，Len的视线移向他，突然有种糟糕的预感：急速者要逃跑。

“哦，那可不行！你敢！假如你把我像这样扔在这里我发誓我会找到你然后冻掉你的那套宝贝。”

Flash竟然冲他倔起了嘴。“我没想要丢下你。”

“Well你该死地看起来像！”

Flash皱起了眉头，尽管焦虑在他的肩膀间波动，他仍慢慢附身下去，握住Len被铐住的手腕，谨慎而缓慢地帮助他站了起来。Len在起身时发出嘶嘶声，一部分是因为手铐研磨皮肤，但更多的是因为身体上其他酸疼的部位。

发现这点时，Flash看起来简直羞愧得无地自容。

“冷静点，Scarlet，我没事，”Len说，近距离观察着这小子帮他把裤子拉起来，这样他就能把自己装回去，但系上纽扣仍需要Flash的帮助。Flash红彤彤的皮肤和目瞪口呆的小鹿表情挺可爱。

但Len不需要那副反胃的模样。

他试着不在Flash的厌恶变得清晰时冷笑。“不错。我肯定被我这类人玷污给你造成了巨大的心理伤害，”他冷漠地说。他早该预料到，年轻的红衣英雄怎么可能会承认对他这类人有性趣？在此之后他只会更加看低、看轻Len。无所谓；Len早已习惯了。

但Flash瞪视着他。“你认为这是为什么我--”他的脸部扭曲起来，切断了自己的话，这表情有点太像“愤怒的Flash”了，当那小子抓住他的双臂时Len镇压下一个退缩。“到这儿来。”

然后Len的呼吸再次离开了他，世界倾斜模糊。他们这回用了更长的时间到达目的地，这意味着他们之前也许并没有离开犯罪现场多远，当Flash把他们弄到那座仓库里时，但现在他们到了更远的地方。Len对着稳定下来的周遭眨眼，他们似乎来到了某人的卧室。

“我简直不敢相信你认为我唯一不爽的原因是因为这是和你，”Flash直接继续说道，就好像谈话从未中断。“即使在我…在我…强迫你…之后”他的声音小了下去，脸皱了起来，但不是对于Len--对他自己，他低头看着双手，那双不知怎么一手拿着手套，一手攥着手电筒，仍能在来这里的路上抱住Len的手。

Len感到一瞬懊悔，为他那么快就误解指责了Flash。当然，那小子会把注意力集中在事情的这一方面，该死的同情心过剩。

“而且你到底为什么要鼓励我那么做！”Flash转向他，紧紧抓着手里的物件踏入Len的私人领域。

Len不确定自己应该厌烦、生气、还是再次性致高涨；这小子太令人困惑了。他决定了严厉，“也许因为比起死它看起来像个更好的选项。”

立刻，Flash的自我厌恶又回来了。他没能对此作出回应。而如果这该死地没能泄掉了Len的气的话。

“Flash…”Len说道，试图找出什么话把那幅惊惧的表情从他对手的脸上抹去。“你没有做任何我不想要的。我不会那样求你，即使是为了表演，除非你赢得了它。况且，你不能告诉我你没有享受发生在那儿的绝大多数事。”他勾起嘴角狡猾的一笑，眉毛暗示性地挑起。

Flash发出一串不连贯的声音。“老天，你…你可真是个混蛋。”

“把我带回家吃晚餐的人如是说。”Len环顾了一眼房间说道。

“我带你来这儿是为了让你可以清理一下，”Flash反驳，用手电筒指着Len的脸，因为它指起来很方便，然后似乎想起自己的手是满的，就把东西全放在了附近的桌子上。

然后他的眼睛落在了手铐上，Len都已经开始习惯它了。在一瞬间内，Flash消失，又拿着钥匙再次出现。

“从这里过去就是浴室，”一解开手铐Flash就说到。“你想的话可以使用淋浴间，我会给你找些干净衣服。”他看也不看Len的眼睛。

“Flash…”

“什么？”他咬牙切齿地说道，仍然不肯抬头。

Len揉了揉酸疼的手腕。他黏糊糊又疲倦，而且胸口仍然裸露着，但这些都无法减损他的自信。他捏住Flash的下巴，强迫那小子对上他的视线，在Flash冲他瞪眼却并没有逃脱时他惊讶但完全不失望。

“所以Bivolo影响了你，让你满腔愤怒，而那出于某些因素使你承认了几件你其他情况下不会承认的事。但你知道奇妙的是什么吗？你没有伤害我。”

这使得Flash退了开去。“是啊，因为你决定给我口交是更聪明的选择。”

Len跟近。“你没理解。在当时的情况下你没有理由不随事情的发展变得残暴，但你…让我们这么说，美妙地强势，的确，但你从未伤到我。我会很乐意再来一轮，如果事情的发展与在那座仓库里一模一样…全部再来一次。”

Flash的嘴巴惊讶地张开了。“我…你…” 然后他晃了晃脑袋。“这不好笑，Snart。你不必安慰我。”

“什么时候起我会安慰别人了？”

“但是…那是我第一次那么做。”

“自然，”Len哼了一声。他很怀疑Bivolo会是Flash日常性生活的一部分。

“Well 没错。但我是说…*第一次*，”Flash抬起一条眉毛强调道，为了让要点更明白。

现在轮到Len目瞪口呆了。“你是说，你是…”他说不出口。

Flash挥了挥手。“不是有史以来第一次，我的意思是…那样使用我的速度。你是自从事故发生以来我第一次成功在一起的人。你也是，”他看起来开始对自己尴尬了，“我和男生的第一次，Okay？由于某些原因男生对我来说困难一些。唯一的一次我鼓起勇气邀请一个男生出去，他当面嘲笑我来着。”Flash对着那回忆皱起眉头。

“那不可能，”Len说到，他并没有在想某个混蛋嘲笑Barry这事--虽然那确实惹恼了他，而且说真的，他要找出那是谁然后拜访他一下--更多的是这小子从来没和男人做过这点。“那是你的第一次？你太厉害了。”

Flash大笑起来，发现Len没有在开他玩笑时揉了揉脖子。“你认真的？Wow。色情片和在影响下行为的功劳，我猜。”然后他皱起了脸，被自己提醒他是在被洗脑的情况下才完成此壮举。

“看，我并不比你喜欢Bivolo的介入，”Len说到，确定他继续时抓住了Flash的视线，“但我并不对我们怎样享受了它感到抱歉。除非你打算告诉我Bivolo的愤怒让你在那边撒了谎，你让它听起来像这是你也想了许久的事。”

Flash再次红了脸；他太容易了。

“承认吧，”Len戴上一副新的坏笑，“你认为我火热得像地狱。”

“我以为你比较喜欢冷冰冰。”Flash反驳道。

小混蛋。但一个笑容正在试图占领Flash的脸。Len刻意地盯着他。

“好吧，所以…”Flash让步，再次移开他的视线，“也许我是有几个性幻想…当我阻止某次抢劫后，相对于把你交给警察，我…"

“邪恶地对我做了所有你想做的？”Len替他完成。

Flash看起来如此讨人喜欢地尴尬，并且满脸通红，并且动来动去，但不再有反胃或是后悔。这是个开始。“就…赶紧去洗洗干净，”他最终说。“我得给Joe打个电话，告诉他发生了什么。除了性的部分！”他在Len挑起一条眉毛时赶紧加到。“然后…well…"

Len开始转向浴室，但当Flash声音越来越小，他意识到这小子没说出口的话时迅速转过身。“我不会回警局。”

“寒冷…"

“你欠我的，Flash。”

Flash鼓起腮帮子，交叉手臂。“我还以为你说我正好给了你你想要的。”

“即便如此。”Len反驳。他可不会被讽刺打败。所以他享受到了；Flash仍欠他的。

“Fine，”Flash大声呼出一口气，把胳膊扔到身体两侧。“我会告诉Joe你对我使用了手电，然后跑掉了，我没能看到你往哪儿跑，行了吧？”

“感谢您，”Len尽可能夸张地说，然后再次转向浴室。

当他到了门边并打开灯，他转回身看到Flash仍站在他离开前的地方，看起来晕乎乎的，就像他在回想两人间刚刚发生的事，并忍不住在回忆中把一只手顺着制服正面滑下。

Len在Flash抬头发现自己被抓到时笑了起来。那小子迅速放下手变得和之前每一次一样通红。

“然后Barry？”

“怎么？”

Len招手叫Flash靠近点儿。

Flash给了他一个“认真的？”的表情，但Len没有退缩的打算。他再次招手。终于，Flash服从了。

当他走近，并且仅是在他到达了足以接触的范围内时，Len倾过身，就贴着Flash的耳边，并且有目的地把一只手放在Flash的大腿上靠近那块污渍的地方，耳语道，“如果下一次你挫败了我的计划并抓到我，你想要实现你的另一个幻想…我完全是你的。”他退回去，邀请地舔了舔嘴唇。

Len考虑是否邀请Flash加入他的淋浴，但他不想过份尝试运气。他可以慢慢消磨这小子，那样做会更有乐趣。有一件事倒足以肯定，关上浴室门时他想。

他绝对欠Bivolo一篮子水果。


End file.
